Living Dead Girl
You know that one song you just can't get out of your head? It's almost certainly a good idea to try to track down the last known recording of it. Cast * Eugene Woods * Jack Holden * Janine De Luca Plot Great Lost Artifact Jack and Eugene are entrusting you with the mission to recover "one of the great lost artifacts of civilisation". Greatest Band You head towards a storage unit on the edge of the city. Eugene and Jack explain that you have the key to unit which belonged to a infamous record producer. Don't Faff About You discover you're retrieveing the last record of a singer who died in a car crash, whose voice can be heard on a track she never recorded. Lola ''' Inside the self-storage unit, you run into another person who's searching for the recording. '''Danger, Do Not Open You reach the storage locker with the zoms hot on your heels and Lola recovers the recording, in a red box marked "Danger, Do Not Open". Make It Stop, Gina! Lola's plays the track; her CD player breaks, but the recording won't stop playing. You drag Lola with you as she screams to Gina to make the song stop. Gina As Jack and Eugene cease transmitting, you hear something that sounds suspiciously like Gina's voice... Transcript EUGENE WOODS: What if it’s true? JACK HOLDEN: I thought you were the sensible one. It’s a myth! EUGENE WOODS: Just like, for instance, zombies. JACK HOLDEN: sighs Zombies are science. Now, how does this – types Ah, uh, Runner Five, report to the gate. EUGENE WOODS: Jack, that’s Runner Five, right there, waiting by the gate. JACK HOLDEN: Oh, brilliant. Uh, Runner Five, this is Jack Holden and Eugene Woods of Radio Abel. Now, we’ve got a vitally important mission. EUGENE WOODS: And you’re almost the only runner who will listen to us. JACK HOLDEN: You got the key we left you? Good. Uh, now, you’ve got to be fast, Five. EUGENE WOODS: Mostly because if we get caught doing this, we’re zombie chow. JACK HOLDEN: Well, yeah, there’s that. EUGENE WOODS: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Covering fire! zombie splatters Runner Five, go! JACK HOLDEN: laughs Tell me you did not love doing that. EUGENE WOODS: I didn’t love doing that. JACK HOLDEN: laughs Liar! EUGENE WOODS: Five, you’re heading for the southwest edge of the city. JACK HOLDEN: And you’re going to rescue one of the great lost artifacts of civilization. EUGENE WOODS: Shouldn’t we find out if, you know, there are any zoms out there? JACK HOLDEN: Someone would have mentioned it. EUGENE WOODS: Wow, Runner Five is fast! JACK HOLDEN: Look, Five, bear right on Wickihill Lane. Uh, you’ll see a gravel drive on your left and a sign for one of those self-storage complexes. EUGENE WOODS: That’s your destination. The key will open the padlock on Unit 123. JACK HOLDEN: Which was last rented by infamous record producer Barry Jefferson. EUGENE WOODS: Infamous for stealing master copies of songs and selling them to collectors. JACK HOLDEN: Now, in that storage unit is his biggest score - the last unfinished recording by the greatest band in the history of pop music! EUGENE WOODS: Uh, Jack? JACK HOLDEN: Of course, that band is - EUGENE WOODS: Jack, isn’t that - ? JACK HOLDEN: That’s… that’s… EUGENE WOODS: Runner Five, three – no, four! - zoms on the north and closing! JACK HOLDEN: Oh God, Five, I am so sorry about this! EUGENE WOODS: The storage complex is fenced, that might hold them off. Run, run! rattles JACK HOLDEN: Good, uh, okay. Good, the fence will stop them. EUGENE WOODS: For a few minutes. Jack, we are going to test this thing before we play it, right? You know about the - JACK HOLDEN: Yeah yeah yeah, of course! I’m not going to - JANINE DE LUCA: on comms shack door and jiggles doorknob muffled Who’s in there? And why is this locked? EUGENE WOODS: Oh. JACK HOLDEN: Ah, uh… JANINE DE LUCA: down door What the - ? Oh, no, not you lot! EUGENE WOODS: Um. Hi, Janine! JANINE DE LUCA: What the - ? That’s Runner Five. JACK HOLDEN: Look, we can explain! JANINE DE LUCA: You’ve sent a runner into danger without authorization? JACK HOLDEN: Yeah, on a crucial mission! JANINE DE LUCA: You lunatics. EUGENE WOODS: It was my fault, blame me. JACK HOLDEN: No, it was not. It was my idea. EUGENE WOODS: I was the one who told them to raise the gate! JACK HOLDEN: You loved it! JANINE DE LUCA: Later! First, we have to get Runner Five back home. Right now! JACK HOLDEN: But we’re yards away from the only known copy of the last studio recording by Gina and the Jumpers! JANINE DE LUCA: The last one? The real last one? JACK HOLDEN: Yeah, that’s right… JANINE DE LUCA: The one with all the instruments recorded but no vocals? EUGENE WOODS: Because Gina had just died in a wreck on the M4, but the band didn’t know it yet. JANINE DE LUCA: Except when they played it back and they could hear Gina singing. I wore black to school every day for a month. JACK HOLDEN: You, too? JANINE DE LUCA: Drove my mum absolutely screaming. EUGENE WOODS: Runner Five, we can’t track you when you’re inside the storage complex. JANINE DE LUCA: Of course we can. Those things all have CCTV, and the passwords are hardly state of the art. types Let’s just hope their backup generators are still… yes! Got the cameras working. EUGENE WOODS: Jack, maybe we should mention this thing about the recording, now? JANINE DE LUCA: Not now, Mister Woods! Don’t faff about, Runner Five. Get in there! JANINE DE LUCA: There, see? Good image, too. JACK HOLDEN: What’s that, at the corner? EUGENE WOODS: The zoms are through the fence! JANINE DE LUCA: No, it’s - LOLA: You. Who are you? What are you doing here? JACK HOLDEN: She’s definitely alive. EUGENE WOODS: She’s got bolt cutters. LOLA: Oh, tell me you’re not here for the recording. I’ve been after it for months. Are you from those Abel Radio idiots? Or what are they calling themselves now - Cabel, Radio Cabel? Sounds like something you buy at an electrical shop. EUGENE WOODS: Hey! JANINE DE LUCA: Tell her to sod off, Five. We got to it first! JACK HOLDEN: Yeah! LOLA: You have no idea what I’ve gone through to find this recording, Abel. Nothing’s going stop me. JANINE DE LUCA: Apart from those zombies? You all have to move, now. Head for the building on the far side. moan footsteps LOLA: It’s this floor. creaks open Here it is, Unit 123. I’ve been Gina and the Jumpers’ biggest fan for years – decades. This is the most – this is what I’ve waited for! You’re – do you know anything about them at all? Do you know about the secret gig in the Parisian crypt? JANINE DE LUCA: Uh, I do, actually. Ask her if she knows about the legend that Gina’s tattoos were actually symbols of her pact with - LOLA: I couldn’t believe it when I heard these jokers on Radio Abel talking about this record. It’s meant for the ears of the real fans. I’m going to play it on my own radio station, actually. Just broadcast this one song, day and night. JANINE DE LUCA: scoffs Real fans. Bet she doesn’t even know about the tattoos. LOLA: Amateurs! How do you even plan to get into this storage unit, Abel? You think I’m going to let you borrow my tools? EUGENE WOODS: Lady, you are owned! jingle LOLA: Where did you get a key? JACK HOLDEN: throat Never mind. Just get in, and grab the recording. JANINE DE LUCA: What’s to stop Miss Bolt Cutters from doing the same? EUGENE WOODS: You know, I really think we need to warn Runner Five about the other thing, the legend about the recording? unit door rolls open LOLA: Moment of truth, Abel. How badly do you want Gina’s last song? JANINE DE LUCA: Five, the zoms are pulling down the gate. Hurry! JACK HOLDEN: There it is! The red box! EUGENE WOODS: Marked “Danger: Do Not Open”! Five and LOLA scuffle LOLA: No! It’s mine! footsteps JACK HOLDEN: Five! Did you see that? She hit Runner Five! And she’s – jingle Is she chaining that door to the stairwell shut? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s alright, you’ll have to head out the other way, Five. Emergency exit. Quickly! If you hurry, you’ll catch her. JACK HOLDEN: Runner Five, are you alright? JANINE DE LUCA: There! There she is! Get her, Five! Tackle her to the ground! Five and LOLA scuffle LOLA: You’re too late. I’ve put it into my CD player. I am going to be the first person to hear the last recording! EUGENE WOODS: No! Runner Five, don’t let her play that! player starts LOLA: It is! It is! I hear her! I hear Gina! JANINE DE LUCA: The zoms are through the gate, Five. Get out. Grab her, get out. Five and LOLA scuffle; plastic cracks LOLA: Too bad for you, Abel. You’re going to have to let me go, and I have the – ugh! Why won’t this stupid thing shut off? EUGENE WOODS: It is off. More than off. Look – it’s smashed. LOLA: The song… it’s in my head! So loud! JACK HOLDEN: Runner Five, you’re cut off. Eight zoms between you and the gate. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a back service access. Five, turn right at the end of this row. Hurry! JACK HOLDEN: But try to take her with you! Drag her if you have to! EUGENE WOODS: It’s too late. LOLA: Make it stop! Gina! Stop! screams EUGENE WOODS: Run! EUGENE WOODS: That was… JACK HOLDEN: Was that blood coming out of her ears? That was horrible! EUGENE WOODS: I don’t want to say “I told you so”… JACK HOLDEN: Yes, you do. JANINE DE LUCA: I can’t believe you idiots risked Runner Five’s life for a song that kills people. EUGENE WOODS: Not that you enabled us or anything like that, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: At least we found out before Five brought that thing back here. JACK HOLDEN: Just what we need to brighten up the zombie apocalypse – a haunted death song. EUGENE WOODS: I’m just glad Five’s coming home safe. You were great out there, Five! music, screamCategory:Side Mission Category:Season Two